Happy Together
by depressed.retard
Summary: Tenten is acting weirdly and Neji has to take her to the hospital...“Apparently, your wife is pretty normal from the results... All I have to say is congratulations, and you guys never fail to make me laugh.” I DON'T OWN NARUTO.


Author's notes:

_Hey people! xD This is my first fanfiction to have actually finished. Hehe, I know I'm lazy. I kept on doing fanfics but I never finish it though. But I will try hard to finish them! xD So anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this, and please don't be too harsh on me. I'm still on the process of improving, so if there's anything you want to say please say it nicely. Thank you people. xD_

Summary : It all started one morning three days before their one year wedding anniversary. Tenten is acting weirdly for the next few days and Neji has to take her to the hospital. After a few minutes of waiting outside of Tsunade's office, they received an answer. "Apparently, your wife is pretty normal from the results... All I have to say is congratulations, and you guys never fail to make me laugh."

Pairing : Neji x Tenten

Happy Together

It was a nice Saturday morning. The birds are chirping, there are no cars honking outside, the world seems to be peaceful and quiet toda –

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life!"

...Never mind.

"When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue for all my liiiiiiife!"

The man who was currently sitting at the table reading a newspaper suddenly lifted his head to look at his wife weirdly. His pale eyes lingered on her as he raised his left eyebrow.

The wife, who has her back to him, was presently cooking breakfast for the two of them. Her hair was tied up in two messy buns at the top of her head and was bouncing up and down as she moved around.

And she was singing her heart out.

"Me and you, and you and me! No matter how they toss the dice, it has to beee..."

He cringed at her _rather_ loud singing. It wasn't exactly loud for the whole neighbourhood to hear, but it was enough to scare whoever was standing in front of their house.

It's not because her voice was bad, her voice is pretty good. It's just because she's singing karaoke style. You know when people are having fun and just singing whatever they want.

It's just that she's singing pretty loud.

Without a microphone.

"Here you go! Omelette and toast with butter!" she said cheerfully as she handed her husband his breakfast.

"Tenten, are you okay?" he said as he accepted the food.

She let out a big grin and answered, "Of course I am, Neji! What made you say that?"

Neji continued to look at her weirdly.

"Did you eat something different yesterday?"

Tenten laughed. "No dear. I ate normal food."

Their breakfast went fairly normal, with Tenten rambling about stuff and Neji answering with a "Hn."

"Did you eat chocolate this morning, Tenten?"

"Yeah! I found a big bar of Cadbury in the fridge and I – "

"You ate the whole bar?!"

"Yup! Sorry I didn't give you any."

Neji heaved out a sigh.

_So that's why she's so hyper today._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Neji pressed the remote, hoping to find a good show.

...But too bad, there's none.

He settled on the news and half listened to it. He looked at Tenten. She was again happily humming while cleaning the house.

His eyes then stayed on the photograph in the middle of the table. It was a picture of their wedding, with him smiling and Tenten with a big grin, hugging each other.

He let a smile grace his lips. It was indeed the happiest day of his life.

He remembered the first day that they became a couple, then after two years he proposed to her. And they got married.

Their first year anniversary was yesterday so they went out to eat in a fancy restaurant.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a crash from the kitchen.

He rushed there to find Tenten picking up the broken pieces of glass, cutting herself in the process.

"Eeep. My bad."

She grinned sheepishly at Neji as she pinched her bleeding finger.

Neji sighed as he helped Tenten get up and they went to the bathroom. He let her put her finger on running water as he gets the first aid kit.

"There."

He was surprised to hear a sniff. He looked at her face and almost panicked when he saw tears.

"Tenten! What's wrong?! Are you hurt somewhere else?!"

She let out a loud sniff and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm just sorry."

"You didn't need to cry."

Tenten smiled and was just about to hug her dear husband when she suddenly felt sick. She rushed to the bathroom and clutched at the toilet bowl for dear life.

"Ugh...I will not eat chocolate in the morning again!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I don't want to go to the damn doctor!"

Neji raised his eyebrow at his wife as she declaimed stubbornly that she doesn't want to go to the doctor.

"Tenten, it's for your own good."

"Well, I still don't want to."

Boy, she can be so stubborn and childish when she wants to.

Every morning, she would wake up with a bad stomach then would go to the toilet bowl to throw up.

And Neji would sit next to her and rub her back soothingly as she clutched the toilet bowl for dear life.

"Really, Tenten. What are you eating to make you throw up like this?" Neji asked, patting her back comfortingly.

Tenten lifted her face to glare at her husband. "How should I know?! You're the one who made me eat those goddamn cookies yesterday!" she spatted out then threw up again.

Neji was taken aback. He raised another eyebrow, probably the hundredth time he did for the whole week. Tenten got upset because of _cookies? _And they were freshly made from the bakery!

After her throwing up session and another moment of her muttering curses of how terrible her life is, Neji helped her get back to bed.

"Seriously, Tenten, I think you really need to see a doctor." Neji said as he sat on the bed next to Tenten.

She just sighed and hugged her little Panda stuffed bear.

Yes, she actually still owns a stuffed bear.

After a few minutes of silence, she broke it off.

"Hey Neji, I think I feel sick and I need to see someone who can check what my problem is."

Neji almost fell off the bed.

"That's what I just said!"

"Well, I think I considered it just now! We have to go immediately or else..." She tried to threaten him, without even completing her sentence.

Neji raised another eyebrow.

"Or else what?"

"Or else...!"

"What?"

"Oh my god, just take me to the stupid hospital, will you?!"

She stood up and got dressed and brushed her teeth, then got the keys and threw them to Neji.

Neji stared at her retreating form, and thought for not the first time of how his wife is acting _strangely _these days.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hyuuga. How are you feeling today?" Tsunade asked Tenten as she and her husband came in the room.

Tsunade has been their doctor ever since they were kids, and even though sometimes you just can't imagine what the woman is thinking of, she can really be trustworthy about these kinds of situations.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, sensei. Just feeling sick these days. That's all." Tenten replied as she sat down on the chair.

Tsunade looked at Neji and asked to give more information.

"Well, she's been acting somewhat strange during these past few days..." Neji started. He earned a glare from his wife.

"...and she's been throwing up every morning and would get upset over little things." He continued, ignoring her successfully.

The doctor nodded and said, "Okay then, we'll just need to take some test from you, Mrs. Hyuuga. Now if you'll just follow me."

She stood up and led Tenten to a room, then asked Neji to wait for a few minutes.

"Just wait here for a while, we'll need to take a urine test from her, or a blood test."

Neji nodded curtly and then asked, "There's nothing wrong with her, yeah doctor?"

Tsunade grinned and answered, "We'll see."

After a few minutes, Tenten went out the room with Tsunade, bouncing off slightly and happily humming a song.

"Wow, you look cheerful." Neji commented as she took a spot beside him.

"Well yeah, 'cause Tsunade said that when we get the results it might be surprisingly good." She grinned at him and continued to swing her legs.

Neji sighed. _She looks more like a child than a wife._

The two of them had been caught up in this movie they hadn't noticed Tsunade asking them to go back in the room. She had to go out and tap them impatiently on each shoulder to get their attention.

When they got in, Tsunade cleared her throat and scribbled on her big notepad.

"Apparently, your wife is pretty normal from the results," she started.

Neji and Tenten stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"From the blood test that we took, it clearly shows that your wife is two months pregnant. Congratulations."

The two of them blinked at her, waiting for her words to sink in.

And their brilliant answer is a loud "WHAT?!"

This time, Tsunade's left eyebrow raised.

"Uh, aren't you guys happy about it?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, then down to Tenten's tummy.

Tsunade snorted and sat on her chair. "Seriously, you guys make me laugh."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Neji and Tenten went home directly after that, still unbelieving the truth that Tsunade had spilled to them.

The first word that Neji said when they reached their house was, "Wow."

Tenten just grinned and hugged Neji tightly. "You know what, I feel so happy right now."

Neji hugged her back, not too tightly. "Yeah, me too."

They let go and Tenten reached up to give Neji a quick kiss on the lips.

"This is gonna be a new start for the two of us, and this little guy inside of me." Tenten smiled and took Neji's hand in hers.

Neji looked at her.

"Wait, how do you know it'll be a boy?"

"Uh, I just know it."

"But what if it turns out to be a girl?"

"Well, it's okay for me."

"What do you prefer? A girl or a boy?"

"Whatever's fine with me, Neji."

"You have to be careful from now on. We wouldn't want anything to happen to mommy and our little bundle of joy now, would we?"

Tenten stares at him weirdly.

"Hey you, are you sure you're Neji? If you are, you sure don't sound like him. I'm sure Neji doesn't do drama."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"We just have to make sure that nothing happens to you and our baby."

"Okay then. But please don't be so dramatic, you sound so weird, honestly."

"Whatever, Tenten. You're the one who's been acting so weird during these past few days."

"Okay then, you are so going to get it, Hyuuga."

"You're a Hyuuga too, if you have forgotten."

"You asked for it, Neji!"

"Wha -oof! Tenten, stop it! Ack - I can't breathe! And my hair!"

"That's how much I love you, Neji."

And the two of them could be seen running after each other in their backyard. A few years later, they would be running after a kid, representing a one, happy family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_... Weeeell?_

_Was it good?_

_please review. xD _

_Was the ending crap?_

_Tell me what you think about it, people! Please review! *puppy dog eyes*_


End file.
